


Not so Diff-OCCULT

by Toguro



Series: Just My Type [4]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toguro/pseuds/Toguro
Summary: "Why is it that everyone summons demons with Latin?""I know, right!?"---------Aoi has a little fun at others' expense.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Just My Type [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154243
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Not so Diff-OCCULT

Five cloaked figures stalked away into the woods. The midnight sky was dusted with a splatter of stars and only a crescent moon. The figures’ ungraceful footsteps echoed through the forest as they trampled down the twigs and crunched leaves on the forest floor. Hushed mumbles were exchanged between the group until they happened upon a small clearing. 

Once they reached the opening, the group split up. They all pulled out lanterns from the bags slung over their shoulders or hanging by their sides. And set them along the border of the clearing, providing enough light for them to see in the area. Three of them got to work by clearing the debri off the ground as the fourth one took a long branch and started tracing patterns in the dirt. As the group busied themselves with their task, the final member of the group sat by one of the lanterns with a book in hand. An extravagant chalice sat on the ground in front of them as their eyes scanned over the pages, mumbling the words as they read them. 

“Hey, we’re all ready.” One of the cloaked figures crouched in front of the reader. 

“I thought you said you knew how to do this?” Another one pointed their index finger out at the book, disbelief radiating from beneath their hood.

“I do.” The book slammed shut in their palms. “I just want to make sure everything turns out okay. Don’t want to mess up.”

They silently argued amongst themselves. Hushed, heated words whispered as they finished setting things up. In the middle of the clearing, a pentagram was drawn in the dirt. Miscellaneous runes and patterns were drawn along the border. Everyone was careful as they stepped over it, making sure not to smudge any lines. Each figure stood at one point of the pentacle. Their deep, red velvet cloaks hiding their faces as they stood still. Some were shaking; but whether it was from nerves of the chill, it was hard to tell. 

The individual who was reading the book earlier stood proudly, with the chalice in hand. Without a word, the one to their right came forward with a knife. Nothing too ornate. Just a simple kitchen knife that paled in comparison to the chalice the leader of the group held. In one swift motion, they sliced their palm with the blade and held their clenched fist over the cup. Their blood dripped down their wrist and droplets collected in the chalice. The next person came forward, and repeated the action, loudly hissing in pain as they slit themselves. The group continued this until each one of them had a cut across their hands.

Returning to their previous places at the ends of the pentacle. The one holding the chalice raised it in front of them. Their voice cracked as they started speaking in Latin. It was shaky, and their accent was atrocious. At least, that’s what the unseen figure behind them thought.

“Well, this is quite a sight.” A pair of pale, glowing eyes illuminated the dark space in the woods. A mocking tone had the group of cloaked figures shrieking and cowering. 

The leader turned around with a loud gasp as they saw the eyes grow nearer. Their heart racing as a man with dark, ink colored hair and pasty, nearly translucent skin walk into the clearing. His clothes were modern, just a pair of jeans and a black band crewneck. But his glowing eyes were menacing enough to have the group falter in their plan.

“So what is this, some kind of ritual?” He chuckled, showing off his long canines with his smile. “I didn’t think people still did this.”

He stalked closer, the figures frozen to their places with fear. With his hands in his pockets, he dragged his feet purposefully to smudge the intricate markings on the ground beneath him.

“What...who…?” The leader of the group squeaked out as he shook, his grip on the chalice tightening. 

“Name’s Aoi.” The vampire smiled, flashing his fangs once more.

_ “Are you…?”  _

_ “Did we summon…?”  _

A chorus of curiosity followed.

Aoi ignored any further questions however. He rolled his eyes as he finally got a glimpse of each of their faces. It was just a bunch of teenagers, dabbling in something they didn’t have the slightest understanding of. It was obvious from their confusion, that they didn’t know what the outcome of the little ritual would be. 

“So, is this some kind of revenge plan? Or do you just need a passing grade on the next test?” Aoi sighed as he stalked towards the leader. The cowering teenager whimpered when Aoi took the chalice from his hand. Aoi saw the youthful acne and the hints of braces in the kid’s mouth from underneath the hood. He shook his head at the age of these supposed “occultists.”

In one swift motion, he took the cup and emptied its contents. He drank the blood, letting a drop escape the corner of his mouth. Lowering the chalice he tilted his head to the side, making a show of licking up the last drop. He hummed and looked inside the now empty chalice with his glowing eyes.

“Someone here is a virgin.” A wicked smile showing off his red stained fangs.

And with that, the group of teenagers screamed. In a flurry of movements, the group grabbed for their bags and scrambled into the woods. Some kicked over the lanterns, knocking into one another as they tried to escape. Ragged breaths and whimpers echoed through the forest as the group fled. Their cloaks falling off their heads and getting torn by branches as they rushed to the parking lot where their car was.

Aoi stood in the still illuminated clearing, trying his best to contain his hysterical laughter.

* * *

“Oh Aoi, that was mean.” Uruha furrowed his brows as he looked up from his book. The honey-blonde human looked at his lover over the lense of his glasses.

“Trust me, if you were there you’d know. It was hilarious.” The vampire held his stomach as he wheezed in laughter. 

After the group of wannabe occultits fled, Aoi returned home to tell his boyfriend all about it. It was late, but Uruha was still up trying to finish his book he’d been reading for over a month now. He just stared at the pages, not truly registering what was going on since he was too busy listening to Aoi’s story. 

“I mean, the way they all walked into the forest was so cliche. They thought they were being all dark and mysterious. But they lost that the moment they stepped out of their mom’s minivan.” 

Aoi sat on the couch with Uruha’s legs stretched over him. The human gave up on reading. The book wasn’t all that interesting compared to his lover’s story. He dog-eared the page he was on and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. The vampire thought the ritual was hilarious, and Uruha couldn’t help but chuckle at moments. Even if he felt bad for the poor teenagers that just had the scare of their lives. 

“Were they in danger of summoning anything?”

“Oh hell no!” Aoi snorted. “The runes and stuff didn’t mean anything. Their lanterns were battery operated. And the freakin’ chalice was plastic!”

Aoi broke off into another fit of laughter. It was deep and warmed Uruha’s heart. The vampire was radiating such joy, it was infectious. The human admired the way Aoi’s canines poked out at the corner of his smiles and how his usually pale skin tinted red with his continued mirth. 

Aoi settled down and Uruha shifted so he could sit right beside his lover. Aoi wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the human pressed a sincere kiss to the vampire’s cheek. This has become his norm. Cuddling up to Aoi on the couch as if they were both just two normal humans; with no knowledge of the supernatural or the bizarre. But Aoi being a vampire didn’t bother him one bit. He was fascinating. Out of everyone he could be with, he chose Uruha. And that was enough for him.

Besides, being with anyone but Aoi would be boring.

They cuddled on the couch, Aoi pressing his nose against the top of Uruha’s hair. His breath pushed against locks of honey-blonde hair. “That kid also couldn’t speak proper Latin.” 

“Why is it that everyone summons demons with Latin?” Uruha sighed.

“I know, right!? Like they can speak other languages besides that. Just look at Reita. I don’t think he even knows Latin!”

The pair laughed at the expense of their friend. Through his relationship with Aoi, Uruha has met a handful of interesting individuals. Reita was definitely one of them. Though he had the appearance of being tough and menacing, Uruha watched him cry during the  _ Lion King _ movie _.  _ Not at all what Uruha imagined a demon to be like. 

They sat in comfortable silence. Aoi felt the warmth of the human under his fingertips. He thought maybe Uruha fell asleep. It was late by human standards. And Aoi knew Uruha worked today. So it was no doubt that he’d be tired. 

But when he looked down, he saw the human still wide awake. Uruha’s brows were creased and he chewed on his bottom lip. A clear sign that the human was deep in thought. Aoi ran his fingers up and down his arm in a soothing action, urging him to tell him whatever was on his mind as soon as he was ready. The vampire was used to Uruha’s curiosity. It was endearing.

“Is it true that you can tell someone is a virgin by the taste of their blood?”

Aoi exhaled a short laugh. He’s seen it so many times in movies and books. It was so cliche. But after he said that to the group of teenagers, they believed it without question and ran off in fear. Though Aoi was just making a guess. One that he could assume from the groups’ ages was correct.

“Nah, we just made that up to mess with humans.” 

“You are such a little shit.” Uruha laughed and slapped his lover in the chest.

“Me? Or all the other supernatural creatures?” 

“Both.” Uruha smiled and buried his nose against Aoi’s throat. Lightly kissing it, he felt a warm giddiness inside his heart. 

Never a dull moment with him around.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Long time,no see! 💕 Yeah so I've been attack by the dreaded writer's block for a while now. But thanks to the whole Coronavirus I have two weeks off work now, so with all this newfound free time maybe I can jump back into my writings. This was just a dumb idea I had while sleeping so I thought I'd at least write it down and overcome this block little by little. No beta, just posted as is. So if it sucks, sorry about it. (・ω<)


End file.
